Murphy's Law (Being Rewritten)
by Eldritch Sun
Summary: [Currently being rewritten as "My Family's Blood"] Murphy's Law - anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Lloyd just wished that it would apply to someone other than him. (Or: I rip up season 5 and spit it out worse, much worse.)
1. Chapter 1

Morro had the sword. _Morro had the sword._ Lloyd had only been able to watch as his team had lost the Sword of Sanctuary. Morro's tight control over his body had kept Lloyd from breaking free even for just a moment. It made him want to scream. He knew Morro's every thought, every plan and yet he was useless. He couldn't break through the possession, couldn't help his team, couldn't stop Morro. What good was he?

 _You're a good host._ Morro's voice trickled through to Lloyd. The ghost hadn't been one for talking, but occasionally, he'd enjoy dragging out painful memories or point out why Lloyd was a terrible fit for the Green Ninja. _Weak and pathetic. Let's me do what I need to do._

Lloyd threw himself at the invisible barrier keeping his consciousness prisoner. He tried to find a weakness to pry at, but only earned a laugh from Morro. _Give it up, kid. You're not going anywhere anytime soon._ Lloyd withdrew back into his corner. He'd just have to wait until Morro's guard was down or otherwise distracted. He could be patient. Until then, he could rest. Save his strength.

Had he fallen asleep? _Could_ he sleep? Lloyd wasn't sure, but there were more pressing concerns - like whatever had drawn him out of his sleep-trance-whatever. Lloyd heard Morro hiss when as their ship hit something and sent him tumbling.

"Stupid body," Morro snapped as he climbed back to his feet. Lloyd gave a little cheer, but was quickly chased back to his corner. The other ghosts glanced at Morro before turning back to watch something behind them.

Lloyd couldn't help but laugh when Morro's anger flashed through them. The ninja were giving chase. They all looked rather dazed, but they were there and quickly gaining on Morro's ship. Stubborn, reckless idiots the lot of them, but Lloyd was about ready to hug them. It was an odd feeling, having anger clashing with hope.

"Hah!" Kai yelled when the two ships drew close. "Gotcha now!"

"You really think so?" Morro asked. Lloyd tried to reach Morro's power first, but Morro simply shoved him aside. The foreign power quickly surged out, forming a powerfully gust of wind to shove the ninjas off course.

 _No!_ Lloyd's efforts to stop Morro froze at the ninjas' cries. Morro grabbed onto the railing hard enough that Lloyd winced, and watched as the ninjas' ship was sent straight toward a tree. Part of Lloyd hoped that the tree wouldn't be enough to stop their momentum. He could feel Morro roll his eyes at the hope.

Of course, that's all it was. A hope. Fear kept Lloyd stuck in his corner as he watched their ship hit the tree and practically explode. The ninja were sent flying. _There, there._ Morro's laugh echoed in Lloyd's head. _It wasn't like they were going to get very far anyway._

Lloyd couldn't bring himself to respond. Were they hurt? Were they going to be stuck on the mountainside? Maybe Nya had been tracking them. Maybe they would be okay. He had to believe they would be okay. Desperation boiled up. With a last, desperate surge of energy, Lloyd lashed out at Morro's control.

And something cracked.

It was small, easily missed if Lloyd hadn't been spending the last few days testing every inch of the barrier keeping him from taking control. Morro hadn't given any indication that he had noticed. Lloyd fought back the sudden burst of excitement. He had a chance - a _small_ one, but one nethertheless. If only he could keep Morro from finding it-

Morro's sudden snarl snapped Lloyd's attention back. Was there something there? He didn't see anything - _there!_ A familiar flash of black, then white and red. An excited whoop echoed across the mountain. If Lloyd hadn't been so relieved, he would have laughed. The idiots were having _fun_. They were clearly okay.

Morro snarled after Zane's cheek comment, then just about screamed in frustration when he turned around to see Kai showing off. "Don't they ever quit?" Morro clearly didn't want an answer, but Lloyd couldn't help throwing in a _no._

"Your ride is kinda slow, huh?" Kai called with a laugh.

Neither Lloyd or Morro was impressed when Kai immediately slammed into a tree. _These idiots don't know when to stop_. Lloyd let the warmth spread past the barrier, until Morro slammed their connection shut. The ghost was thoroughly distracted so Lloyd began to pick at the crack.

With his attention divided, Lloyd didn't even realize that the ninja count had dropped to one. Morro's desperate call of _watch out!_ broke Lloyd's focus. He startled, sending a jolt through the barrier as the crack widened. Panic flared through him as a snarl reached him. _He knew._

 _Nice try._ Morro was suddenly all around him. Lloyd tried to get away from the all-encompassing awareness, but it was too late. Morro was _furious_. _Trying to get the drop on me, huh? You didn't like what happened last time, Lloyd. Did you think this time work out any better?_

Lloyd didn't have to see the smile forming on his face to know that it only promised pain. _Don't worry, I'll deal with you once I take care of this menace._

Suddenly pushed front and center, Lloyd could feel the minute twitching of his fingers around the Sword of Sanctuary and the wind whipping his hair into his eyes. He could see Kai, now alone, gaining on them. Morro's help had disappeared, but that didn't help the queasy feeling that Lloyd was getting. Kai hadn't been able to defeat Morro with the help of the other ninjas, what chance did he, _alone_ , have now that Morro had the Sword of Sanctuary? Lloyd could tell Morro had already come to the same conclusion. Kai was out of his league, but when had that ever stopped the stubborn ninja?

"You again," Morro snarled as Kai drew up alongside them.

Kai wobbled on his plank. "You say that as if it's a bad thing!" He chucked his strange weapon at Morro, who simply dodged it. The throw had upset Kai's balance on his makeshift snowboard and Morro noticed it.

A blast of wind sent Kai toppling off. Lloyd yelled when Kai disappeared from view. Morro craned his head to try and track the missing ninja. A triumphant cry startled both Morro and Lloyd and then Kai was flipping over the railing. He landed with a thud, immediately shifting into a ready stance. The curious design of his weapon gleamed in the light and for a moment, Lloyd allowed himself to hope. For as hot-headed and arrogant as Kai could be, he was fueled by determination. He would never break a promise - even one as ambitious as keeping his family safe from harm.

Morro moved first. Kai dodged back, the sword blade nicking the front of his gi. Lloyd could feel the anger, the need to prove himself - _he was better than these ninja, better than destiny, he was the true Chosen One._ Lloyd tried to throw himself against Morro's control, but he was battered back with no thought. Morro was focused on bringing Kai to his knees.

Kai spun around the broken mast, letting Morro's sword bite deep into the wood. "Didn't Master Wu ever teach you to not let your emotions get in the way during a fight?" Kai grinned as he ducked under an aggressive slash. "Seriously! You're leaving yourself wide open."

Lloyd wished he could reach out and strangle Kai. What was he doing, giving advice while Morro was trying to kill him? Morro snarled at Kai and lunged after him.

"Tone that back a bit, yeah?" Kai stepped out of the way of another wild attack. "Did you forget _everything_ about fighting?"

Morro knocked Kai's weapon aside when he lashed out. "Shut up and _die_ already!"

"I bet the only reason you can hold your own is because you somehow managed to get Lloyd's abilities," Kai laughed as he sidestepped another swing. Lloyd's desire to strange him was quickly shadowed by fear. Kai trash talked everyone he fought with, but Morro _really_ had it out for Lloyd and this was only going to make things worse. _Shut up, Kai. Please just shut up._

Morro hissed when Kai managed to draw a gash along his forearm. He tossed the sword to his other hand and then when back into the fight. The pain reached Lloyd, but only distantly. Once Morro was less distracted, he'd probably let Lloyd feel the full brunt of it.

Kai's downfall was his brief pause to look impressed. Morro's thrust caught Kai off guard. He tried to block it, but the strength behind it sent Kai's weapon flying. It skidded across the deck before slipping under the railing and falling off.

"Oh," Kai said.

Morro smiled. "Looks like both our fates are tested." He spared a glance at the sword before shrugging. "The thing is, I already _know_ how mine will end."

Kai dove to the side as Morro advanced. He was in no hurry, oh no. Morro's confidence was back and with it, a fatal calm.

"It's really a shame. You had the most potential out of all of Master Wu's students, with the exception of myself. If little Lloyd hadn't shown up, maybe _you_ could have been the Green Ninja."

"That ship sailed," Kai snapped. He was backing away, but there was nowhere left for him to go. Lloyd could see the temptation to throw himself overboard every time Kai glanced at the railings, but there was something else in his eyes. His back hit the wall. "You'd really fight someone unarmed?"

"Good question," Morro pretended to think it over before shrugging. "Fight? No. Kill? _Yes._ "

Morro raised the sword and Kai threw his arms up. Lloyd had to do something. Had to save Kai. Kai couldn't _die_ because of him.

Lloyd threw all of his strength at the barrier and surged back into control when it shattered around him. He just had to-

It was too late. Momentum kept the sword true and Kai screamed. Morro was laughing in the back of Lloyd's head and there was blood - there was blood on the sword and on his hands. Kai's blood. Kai was bleeding out and the sword was still embedded in his abdomen. _Kai's blood was on his hands._

In his shock, Lloyd barely noticed Morro forcing him back. He didn't do anything when Morro yanked the sword free and Kai cried out. He _couldn't_ do anything when Morro picked up Kai, jostling his wound and making him cry out again. He was numb when Morro tossed Kai overboard and saluted at the still form of his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"...I don't think…"

"...without the sword…"

"...without _Lloyd_ , we're getting nowhere…"

"...up! Keep looking! Maybe…"

"There!"

"... _Kai!_ "

* * *

Kai was dying and there was so little that they could do. Nya had stitched up the ninja before and Zane was pretty handy at first aid, but this was beyond their skill level. Jay had stopped Nya before she could see exactly what state Kai was in when Cole found him, but she had seen the sheer amount of blood soaking the snow. Jay only let her pass when Zane called for her help. Nya nearly threw up at the sight of her older brother. _There was too much blood_.

While waiting for the _Bounty_ , Zane had kept pressure on Kai's wound. Nya had knelt by his side, ready to help. They discussed concerns over Kai's limp form while Cole and Jay had kept watch. Shock, hemorrhage, Kai's dropping temperature. Why hadn't they grabbed a first aid kit before jumping off the _Bounty_? Nya kept a gentle hold around Kai's wrist, focusing on his weak pulse. All that mattered was that it didn't stop.

They had been terrified to move Kai aboard. Would moving him make it worse? What if they jostled something around? Kai needed to get to a hospital, but would he even make it that far? Nya made the decision for them by carefully wrapping Kai's arms around her neck and trying to lift him. He made a pained noise and Nya nearly dropped him. Cole looked stricken, but he gently took Kai from her. Zane checked over his hastily wrapped bandages before letting Cole carry him aboard.

Misako froze at the sight of Kai. Master Wu helped bring him over the railing. They maneuvered him into the control room where Ronin had cleared a table for them. Kai's bandages were already soaking. Cole got the first aid kit, Zane and Nya desperate worked to apply bulkier dressings, Jay disappeared to get blankets, and Misako simply hovered nearby. Wu would occasionally chime in with some advice, otherwise staying out of the way. Kai was quiet except for a few pained noises. Once it seemed like Kai had regained consciousness, but he just whimpered and called out for Lloyd. Nya didn't try to stop the tears trailing down her cheeks.

When Zane had determined that they had done all they could, he had taken Nya's hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Nya stared down at their hands, their blood-coated fingers intertwined. Misako appeared by her shoulder with a bucket when she spun around, hands jumping up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Misako murmured, running her hand through Nya's hair while she bent over the bucket. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"...shock. Keep pressing…"

"...hear us?"

"...focus...bleeding out…"

"...cold! Need...and blanket…"

"...pulse is weak...don't…"

"...calm...okay...Nya?"

"Nya?"

* * *

They must have been a sight. Four battered teenagers, three weary adults - one of whom was carrying a pale boy covered in bandages. Nya practically clung to Ronin, refusing to leave her brother's side. She held one of Kai's limp hands in her own. The hospital staff had been expecting them and, thankfully, didn't comment on their appearances. A kind nurse helped Ronin lay Kai on gurney. He had given Nya a small smile as if he was telling her that Kai was in good hands. She didn't like putting Kai's life in their hands, but she'd do it - she'd do it for Kai. If they could save his life...she desperately hoped that they could.

While the ninja went to find the cafeteria, Nya let Misako lead her towards one of the chairs in the waiting room. Ronin didn't move away when Nya curled up in the chair next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Misako and Master Wu found seats further from them to talk. Ronin surprised Nya when he placed a hand on her head. "They'll get him back on his feet in no time, kiddo."

"You mean he'll be back to annoying us in no time," Nya whispered back. She could feel Ronin's chuckle against her cheek. It was oddly comforting. She closed her eyes.

"Get some rest." Ronin settled back in his chair, careful not to disturb the now sleeping teen. When the ninja came back with a sandwich for everyone, Ronin ignored their snickers when he took his while being mindful of Nya.

"Cute," Cole grinned. Jay elbowed him. "What? I didn't mean it like _that_ , jeez."

Jay glared at him before muttering under his breath and walking off to give Misako and Wu their good. Once everyone had gotten a sandwich, they all settled down to eat and wait. It was quiet, with the exception of Jay and Cole's occasional hissed argument or Zane's quick scolding of them. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Someone poked him. _Hard._

"...good stuff…"

"...could sneak it? I...use it?"

"Don't...stupid."

"...rude...Didn't mean…"

There was a tap on his nose. Huh. Funny, he could feel his nose. Never really thought about that before. Which made it all the more annoying when someone tapped his nose again. _Stop it._ Wow, just thinking that made him tired.

"Look!"

"...my fault? No-"

"Shut it...so help…"

And now the voices were getting louder. Fantastic. Couldn't he go back to that comfortable darkness?

...Darkness? Wasn't that suppose to be a bad thing? It had been so warm and nice and _no one kept poking him!_ Seriously, who was that? He desperately wanted to punch them. It was _so_ annoying...why did that remind him of something? Man, he was really out of it. Everything was so fuzzy and confusing.

The next time he was poked, he heard a groan. Was that him? He thought that was him. It sounded about as out of it as he felt, so that'd make sense, right? Maybe? Had he mentioned he was tired?

"Oh! Oh! Guys!"

"Kai?"

"Can you hear me? Come towards my voice!"

"Don't trust the light, Kai! It's a lie!"

What the heck? Who are these idiots and why were their voices familiar?

"What's going on in here? Is everything okay?"

 _Oh._ He _knew_ that voice. That's Nya. That's his little sister. One of the most important people in his life. She sounded worried. Why was she worried? Could he punch whatever was making her worried? He hoped he could.

"Kai made a noise!"

"He makes a lot of noise." Nya's voice was tired, but amused.

"Yeah, but he responded to me!"

"He responded to you poking him in the face. I don't think that counts, Jay." Jay? Jay. _Jay_. The name made him think of comic books and laughter and thunderstorms. One of those was not like the other. Maybe the noise? This Jay had yet to shut his mouth. The thunder? The lightning? That seemed to fit.

"I only did it because Cole couldn't." Cole - solid and sturdy. Mountains and singing. It felt like things were starting to fall into place. He was pulling old wallpaper off to reveal a mosaic underneath. He could remember Nya, so maybe whatever was addling his thoughts was fading.

There had been another voice. It had been gentle and calm, but with a funny sway to it. Like it wasn't quite natural. Made him think of steel and ice, but the voice hadn't been hard or cold. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

There was a twinge from his chest and he became aware that there was something soft, but heavy holding him down. He tried to move, get the thing off of him, but found that his arms refused to listen. He tried to open his eyes with no luck. It was so tiring. Why was everything so exhausting? Maybe he could say something? Get someone to help him open his eyes, move his arms, and get this ridiculously heavy thing off of him. It was worth a shot at the very least.

"Mngh." Okay, not what he had been going for, but close enough. Maybe that would everyone's attention.

"Mumf." _Hello?_ He was right here and could hear them talking.

" _Ermph._ "

"See? I told you! He's been making noises."

"Did you poke him again?"

"Uh, no?"

"I think he's waking up! Someone go get Sensei!"

"Jay - get - _move_!" Nya's voice got closer and then there as another really heavy thing on him. It was warm and familiar. He wouldn't have minded it if it weren't for the fact that it landed right on his abdomen and that _stung_. Actually, everything seemed to be hurting. Had he missed that before?

"Ow," he managed.

The second heavy thing moved away - thank the heavens - and then Nya's voice was right beside him. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Ngh."

"I think that means no?"

Something warm took his hand. Maybe Nya's hand? That'd make sense. More sense then whatever was trying to flood back into his thoughts. _Nya, Jay, Cole, Nya, Jay, Cole, Nya, Jay, Cole, Zane?_

"You were strong enough to survive up until now, you can do it." Nya believed in him. He couldn't disappoint his little sister. He could try.

He was so tired. Maybe he could take a nap first?

"C'mon, Kai. You can do it." The grip on his hand tightened. _Okay._

Little by little, he managed to crack open his eyes. Everything was so white. The brightness hurt. He let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut. A tap on his cheek made him try again, this time opening his eyes to see the beaming face of his sister. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she said.

He blinked a few times before feeling like he could take in the room's brightness. Just behind Nya was - _Jay and Cole and Zane. Jay, Cole, Zane, and Kai._ How could he have forgotten those dorks? "Hi guys." His voice was so raspy.

The three ninja smiled at him. "It's good to hear your voice," Zane said.

"Seriously, Kai, you had us worried." Cole had a little smile on his face. Kai. He couldn't believe that he hadn't connected that. His own name, jeez.

Jay chuckled at his expression. "They have you are some powerful painkillers."

Nya's grip tightened again. Kai - _Kai_ \- winced. She'd break his hand if she wasn't careful. Add another thing to the aches and pains everywhere else. He shifted his head so that he could look over at her. "What happened?"

"You got hurt pretty bad. Zane and I couldn't do much so we were forced to bring you to a hospital. You got out of surgery this morning and have been asleep since."

"What time is it?"

Zane answered. "Nearly seven in the afternoon."

"I'm a little jealous," Cole said. Jay kicked him and Cole hastily added, "Not the getting stabbed part. Just the sleeping."

Kai couldn't help but laugh. It hurt his throat and it certainly didn't sound pretty, but the team all seemed happy to hear his rusty excuse for laughter. How badly had he been hurt if they were all so wound up about it?

"I bet I was doing something really cool."

"No, just something stupid."

"Nya," Kai whined. The others laughed.

His sister smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Get some more rest and then we'll tell you all about it."

That was a good plan. Kai could feel his eyelids growing heavier with each passing second. He snuggled back down into the bed, pulling his blanket - the infuriating heavy weight from before - up. He could hear the others leaving to give him some semblance of peace and quiet. Now that he knew where he was, he could make out the general sounds of a busy hospital. A low murmuring of voices, a faint intercom, a squeaky wheel on a cart. Background noise that he'd honestly hate if he hadn't been drugged up to his eyes.

With a sigh, Kai closed his eyes. Sleep was beckoning. Yet there was something bugging him. Not all of the wallpaper had been torn down. There's was still something missing and it was obviously important. He couldn't put his finger on it. Did it have to do with his injury? Whatever stupid thing he'd been doing before getting hurt? Maybe it had to do with Nya? Or another member of his family-

Kai shot up, panicked cry echoing around his room. "Lloyd!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this at one in the morning fueled by pure spite. Apparently, that works really well as a motivator. Fools! They only make me stronger.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! It really means a lot!**

* * *

Lloyd fought to put one foot in front of the other. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know why, and he didn't know how he got here. All he did know was that he hurt. Everywhere. His stomach demanded food, his throat water, and there were a multitude of bruises and scrapes along decorating his body. He had been wandering this snow-laden forest forever and the dappled trees still stretched out before him. Where was he going? Why?

He couldn't remember if it was bad to eat snow. He was so thirsty. Or maybe he could just find a nice soft pile to lay on. Taking a nap would be nice. He'd be rested and could finally find his way out of the forest. There was something in the back of his mind that told him going to sleep would mean death, so he didn't. That didn't stop it from being a tantalizing option - maybe as a last resort?

Lloyd tripped. He threw his hands out - _why wasn't he wearing gloves?_ \- to try and catch himself. The snow burned the scrapes littering his hands and whatever he had hit had left his foot throbbing. Ignoring the pain, Lloyd brushed away the snow. Something silver gleamed in the sunlight and he couldn't help a gasp. He hurriedly dug around the object, revealing a knife hilt. The blade itself was stabbed into the ground. Lloyd wrapped his fingers around the hilt and gave it a tug. The knife easily came free.

Thick black leather was wrapped around the hilt. Intricate silver patterns had been etched into the leather. The blade was free of rust. Lloyd ran a finger down the edge and nearly dropped it when it easily sliced into his skin. Sticking the bleeding finger in his mouth, Lloyd studied the etchings. What did they mean? If he squinted, the sweeping lines almost looked like words. He couldn't understand them. Maybe they were some foreign text?

A shuffling noise a few feet ahead startled Lloyd. Without thinking, he stuffed the knife into one worn boot. He felt the tip nick his ankle, but ignored it. He had to get away from whatever was coming towards him. Lloyd scrambled to his feet and turned on his heel to run when a voice called out to him.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Lloyd froze. Why did it feel so strange to hear someone's voice? It didn't sound right, almost out of place in the calm forest. His hesitation gave the stranger enough time to push their way through the brush. When kind eyes landed on him, Lloyd stiffened. He backed away when the stranger stepped closer.

"What are you doing out here all alone, child? Are you lost?" The stranger had a gentle voice, like a spring breeze. They didn't _appear_ threatening. Elderly with long gray hair pulled back and those kind brown eyes. They had a basket carefully balanced in one arm while the other held a blanket.

Lloyd couldn't get his throat to cooperate. He _wanted_ to talk to this kind stranger, but he was scared. The stranger didn't seem to mind the small head shake as an answer. "I have no desire to harm you. Can you tell me your name? Maybe we can find where you came from."

His name was Lloyd, he was sure of it. He had a family. A mother, a father, a sister, and lots of brothers. But then why didn't that seem right? Lloyd shrugged, face drawn in confusion. He wished he could remember why he was in the forest.

"My name is Yu," the stranger said. They offered Lloyd a smile. "Are you hungry?" Lloyd's vigorous nod made them laugh. "Follow me, then. We can find you someplace nice and warm instead of this dreary forest."

Lloyd stuck to Yu's side. It felt safer to be by them. As they walked, Yu chattered about their surroundings. Lloyd couldn't help but smile. Yes, Yu was safe. The cold seemed to be kept at bay and even the stinging from his hands had mellowed.

He yelped as he tripped. Yu put a hand on his shoulder, asking if he was alright. Lloyd lifted himself up. When saying he was fine didn't work, Lloyd waved a hand and gave them a smile. A flash of color caught his attention. There was something _red_ on his hands. He tried to wipe it off in the snow. Some of it came off, but more of the color spread back across his palms.

Lloyd could only watch in horror as it began to inch up his arms. Warmth suddenly spread across his chest. Red was bleeding through the front of his shirt. Lloyd whipped his head around to ask for help. Yu was still crouched next to him, but they only seemed confused at Lloyd's panic. Didn't they see this?

A metallic smell hit him. _No, no, no._ It was blood. There was blood dripping from his hands. It was staining the snow and spreading out around him. Why wasn't Yu helping him? He needed help, please. The blood had reached his elbows.

"Please," Lloyd croaked. His throat screamed at him, but he needed help. He tried to meet Yu's eyes. "Please."

They ignored him. Lloyd lurched forward, surprising them when he fell against them. He grit his teeth and stared up at their face. "Please-"

Kai's lifeless eyes were staring down at him.

Lloyd's scream echoed through the cave. He could feel Morro panic as his control was wrenched away. Ignoring the ghost, Lloyd stared down at his hands. A small bruise was forming on one wrist, but there were no blood. There was no blood staining his gi. _There was no blood_. It was nothing more than a horrible nightmare. Except...e

Except Kai really was dead. Lloyd buried his face in his hands. Kai was dead and it was his fault. _He killed Kai._

Morro finally got a hold of Lloyd and took back control. Anger swirled around him. _What do you think you're doing? Stay out of my head._

Morro's angry words were largely ignored. Lloyd's consciousness had been swallowed by guilt and pain.

* * *

Nya watched as Kai fiddled with the bed remote. He had been dreadfully bored the last few days. No one dared try to sneak him out of his room. The nurse Kai had been assigned was kind, but downright terrifying when it came to his patients resting. They were honestly lucky that he had agreed to speak to the doctor about letting Kai out earlier than planned. Of course, that didn't stop Kai from complaining every couple of minutes.

Jay was leaning against her shoulder, out cold. He had his feet propped up on an empty chair. Cole was sitting in the seat closest to Kai, mainly because Jay had stolen his chair. He snatched the remote from Kai and held it just out of his reach with a laugh.

"Cole," Zane scolded from his spot by the window, "you'll made Kai tear his stitches again."

"Yeah, man, give it back." Kai made a gimme motion. Cole rolled his eyes but gave it over. "You're depriving me of my only entertainment, you cruel being."

"There's a TV," Nya said.

"With four channels and they all suck."

Cole leaned back in his chair. "You're so picky." Kai smacked him.

"The nurse said you could leave tomorrow morning if you did not do anything stupid." Zane watched the two ninja with an amused smile.

"He did not say that," Kai grumbled. He didn't see Cole come in to poke him on the nose.

"Not in those words, no," Zane admitted, "but it was implied."

Kai threw his arms in the air when everyone laughed. "Just a few days ago you were willing to do anything I asked! How could you do this to me?"

Nya hid her smile behind a hand. Her movement jostled Jay awake and he flailed off his chair. His puzzled face made the room erupt into laughter again. It was nice to have them all smiling and laughing, even with the threat of Morro hanging over their heads. For a few moments, they were someplace safe. Kai was _alive_. Things didn't look so bad.

Of course, it wouldn't last. Nya had seen the strange look crossing Kai's face when he thought no one was watching. She was his little sister, she knew him better than anyone else. Kai was angry and hurting. It wasn't a huge leap to realize he was worried for Lloyd. They were all scared for him. While Kai was still in surgery, they had all agreed not to mention it until Kai was recovering.

When the nurse came to usher everyone out, Nya hesitated. She met Jay's eyes. He gave her a gentle smile and nodded. He'd get her a moment alone with Kai. Sure enough, the moment Jay was outside the room, he began yapping. Cole's exasperated groan mimicked the nurse's. Nya waited a second to be sure that everyone was distracted before claiming the chair next to her brother's bed.

"Are you okay?" Kai's voice was full of worry. Always the protective older brother.

"Yeah." Nya shot a glance at the door before continuing. "Are you, though?"

"I got stabbed, sis."

"That's not what I meant."

Kai lowered his eyes. "Figured. It's nothing, okay? Not a big deal."

"Except it is," Nya said. "You're upset about something. Is it Lloyd?"

It took all of her self control to not hit Kai when he just shrugged. She settled for a glare until he sighed. "Yes, I'm worried about Lloyd."

"We're going to get him back."

Kai was silent, focusing on running his fingers along one of the blanket's seams. Nya took his hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. "We _will_. I promise."

"How do you know?" Kai snapped. He jerked his hands away. "I promised Lloyd that I'd look after him. I promised that I'd be there. Look what's happened. Promises mean _nothing_."

 _Oh._ "It's not your fault, Kai." Nya frowned when Kai fully turned away from her. She reached after him, to try to do something - _anything_ to comfort him. "None of this was your fault, okay? None of us blame you for this and _Lloyd_ isn't going to blame you either. If anyone, it's Morro's fault."

"Or Sensei's for not telling us about him."

Nya couldn't really disagree with Kai's point, but there was something dangerous about the way her brother had said it. "Maybe, but he's helping us now. He wants Lloyd back just as much as we do."

A shout from outside startled them. Nya's time was running out.

Kai suddenly sagged back. "I keep seeing his face whenever I close my eyes. His eyes were sort of hazy when Morro was controlling him, but just before...you know," Kai gestured at his side, "Lloyd's eyes were clear."

Nya's heart dropped. "You mean, Lloyd stabbed you."

"Uh, what? Oh, no. No! That's not what I meant!" Kai grabbed Nya's arms. "No, Lloyd wouldn't do something like that. He'd never purposely hurt one of us. I think he tried to _stop_ Morro and took control somehow."  
"But it was too late."

"Yeah. I saw Lloyd's eyes clear and he looked so scared, but then after that I just remember being in pain."

Nya looked thoughtful. "Okay. What does that mean?"

"Lloyd broke Morro's control back at the shop too. I thought Morro was going to kill me. So maybe Lloyd can take over when there's a strong enough motivator?"

"Great," Nya said, "I'll go tell the guys to throw themselves into mortal danger around Morro."

Kai frowned. "You know they'd do anything to save him. He's our little brother and it's our job to protect him. I may have failed, but they won't. Besides, what else do we have?"

The room's door was thrown open. Zane poked his head in and behind him were Jay and Cole arguing. He gave the siblings a tired smile. "My apologies, but the staff are requesting that we leave. Preferably before Jay and Cole make a mess."

Kai grabbed hold of his sister's hand when she stood. A small, but genuine smile played on his lips. Nya leaned down to kiss his forehead, much to Kai's dismay. "We'll get him back. I'm sure Misako and Master Wu will have a lead for us tomorrow."

"Night, sis."

"Goodnight."


End file.
